


Miłość pełna światła.

by rozalia_trekowska



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozalia_trekowska/pseuds/rozalia_trekowska
Summary: Jim jaśnieje za dnia, Spock daje światło nocą.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 6





	Miłość pełna światła.

**Author's Note:**

> Pewnie mogłam nad tym tekstem pracować dłużej, nie jest najlepszy, ale miałam potrzebę żeby coś opublikować, przełamać blokadę twórczą. Impulsem do pisania była ta piosenka, która wprowadziła mnie w specyficzny, romantyczny nastrój:  
> https://youtu.be/lTBevHX9550

_Dopiero późną nocą_

_przy szczelnie zamkniętych oknach_

__

_gryziemy z bólu ręce_

_umieramy z miłości.*_

  
  


Myślał, że zawsze będzie sam, że nosi w sobie jakąś dziwną ciemność.

A teraz co wieczór leży z głową na kolanach Jima. Patrzy jak ten czyta książkę. Jak marszczy w skupieniu brwi. 

Lubił go obserwować, zapamiętywać różne szczegóły. Jakby badał najciekawsze zjawisko w całym kosmosie. Centrum świata.

Jego ramiona, jednocześnie silne i kruche. Uwielbiał je całować, dotykać, czuć pod palcami ich zaokrąglenia. 

Jego dłonie, źródło czułości, przyjemności. Mała pionowa blizna na lewym nadgarstku – opowieść o przeszłości wyszeptana na trzeciej randce. 

Jego brzuch, ciepły i miękki. Często gładził delikatną, gładką skórę, gdy zmęczeni leżeli razem w łóżku. Zataczał powoli kręgi wokół pępka, jakby odprawiał jakiś tajemniczy, magiczny rytuał. 

Jego kark, który nieraz omiatał przyspieszonym oddechem, muskał spragnionymi wargami. 

Jego blade plecy, do których przytulał się po słodkim wysiłku.

Każdy kawałek ciała był ważny. Każdy jego ruch.

Lubił patrzeć jak Jim myje wieczorem zęby, przeczesuje mokrą dłonią włosy, jak się goli, zakłada rano skarpetki, cicho wzdychając jakby sprawiało mu to trudność. A przecież nie mogło, był umięśniony i wysportowany. Spock miał wiele okazji żeby dokładnie się przekonać, że nie jest to ciało, które łatwo się męczy.

Jim był jasny. Spock był pewien, że tak jest zawsze. Że nic nie burzy tej spokojnej, ciepłej aury. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jako kapitan statku kosmicznego musi mierzyć się z dużą ilością stresu. Zakładał, że całe napięcie udaje się zdrowo rozładować.

Mrok dawał jednak o sobie znać nocami.  
  


***

  
  


Powietrze było gorące i wilgotne. Jim miał wrażenie, że okrywa go ciasno niczym gruby koc. Jego ruchy były powolne, coś ograniczało ich swobodę. Całe jego wnętrze mówiło mu jednak, że musi się spieszyć, że powinien wydostać się stąd teraz, jak najszybciej. Czuł pulsowanie w skroniach. Spojrzał na swoje dłonie. Były całe we krwi. Brunatna czerwień wymieszana z zielenią. Przebłysk wspomnień – zieleń drzew w ogrodzie w domu rodzinnym, obrus w czerwono-białą kratkę, kosz rumianych jabłek. Nie, to nie to. Spock. Krew. Spock. Krew. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Był sam. Zabolało go serce, jakiś nieokreślony dźwięk wydarł się z jego piersi. Jęk, skowyt. Czuł jakby Spock wciąż był obok, powinien tam być, zawsze jest. Chciał go chwycić za rękę. Wyciągnął ramiona do przodu jakby miał go objąć. Złapał tylko sam siebie. Pustka. Przeraźliwa nieobecność. 

Obudził się z krzykiem dławionym łzami, zupełnie zdezorientowany, przerażony:

– Spock!!!

To nie była pierwsza taka noc, Spock nie spał więc głęboko, czuwał. Na głęboki sen pozwalał sobie poza godzinami, w których Jim wchodził w fazę REM, w której najczęściej pojawiają się koszmary. 

– Jim, jesteśmy bezpieczni. To był tylko sen. – Starał się mówić łagodnie, ale stanowczo. 

Złapał twarz Jima i skierował ją ku sobie, tak by patrzyli sobie w oczy. Delikatnie odgarniał z jego mokrego i rozgrzanego czoła zlepione potem kosmyki włosów. Czekał aż dojdzie do siebie, nucąc niemal bezgłośnie melodię, którą pamiętał z dzieciństwa. 

Rozbiegany wzrok Jima w końcu zatrzymał się na Spocku. Szybki, nieregularny oddech powoli się wyrównywał. Spock objął go ramieniem i położyli się tak, że głowa Jima spoczywała na jego klatce piersiowej.

– Przepraszam, że cię obudziłem. – Jim brzmiał jakby był gdzieś daleko.

– Nie musisz przepraszać. – Spock pocałował go w czubek głowy. Jim w odpowiedzi wtulił się w niego jeszcze mocniej. Ściskał kurczowo jego koszulkę, tak jakby bał się, że Spock nagle gdzieś odejdzie. 

– Spock, to na pewno minie...to nic, nie martw się tym proszę.

Mówił, że to nieważne, ale jego ciało wciąż lekko drżało. Spock naciągnął wyżej kołdrę. 

– Opowiesz mi, co ci się śniło? 

Jim milczał, jego serce zaczęło szybciej bić. Spock to poczuł. Czuł też, że kilka łez zostawia właśnie mokrą plamę na jego ubraniu. Jim wytarł ukradkiem wilgotne policzki, wyswobodził się z objęć i usiadł. Spock widział tylko jego plecy i pochylony w dół tył jego głowy. 

– Jim, nie chowaj się przede mną, nie ma takiej potrzeby, wiesz o tym. – Uniósł się i pocałował czule jego kark. Pogładził rozczochrane włosy.

– To nie przed tobą się chowam. Ukrywam się przed samym sobą. Nie mówmy już o tym. 

Obrócił się i dodał z uśmiechem:

– Wszystko dobrze. – Na jego policzkach wciąż dosychały ledwo dostrzegalne ślady łez. 

Spock znał ten uśmiech, połączony ze smutnymi, nieobecnymi oczami – miał go uspokoić, uciąć rozmowę, zamaskować ból. Widział go ostatnio zbyt często. Oddałby wszystko żeby zdjąć z Jima ten ciężar, ciężar złych wspomnień, duszącego strachu. 

– Co to za melodia, którą nuciłeś przed chwilą?

– Nie jestem pewien. To jakaś stara kołysanka. Moja matka mi ją często śpiewała, gdy byłem dzieckiem. 

– Może mógłbyś...– Nie zdążył dokończyć pytania. Spock już kołysał go do snu dźwiękami starej ziemskiej pieśni. 

Cały świat zamykał się w tym jednym pomieszczeniu. Ciemność mieszała się z jasnością, przynosząc spokój i ukojenie.   
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  


*fragment wiersza Małgorzaty Hillar "My z drugiej połowy XX wieku"


End file.
